My Clone Captain Lover
by AhsokaTano99
Summary: Ahsoka and Rex find themselves falling in love with each other. This is a tale that explains their journey in life when they meet and fall in love. Read on to find the complications and adventures of their love.
1. Some Alone Time

**This is my new story. This is a tale of Rex's and Ahsoka's love for each other. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ahsoka's P.O.V. (Ahsoka is seven.)**

I was waking down the hall with a big smile on my face. I was just granted a padawan status. Now I won't have to be called "youngling" anymore! As I walked down the hall, I accidentally ran into a clone trooper who must have been having a bad day.

"Hey kid! Watch where you walk because next time you run into me you'll regret it!"

The clone trooper picked me up by my shirt collar and was about to throw me when a clone captain walked up behind the clone.

"I suggest you put that child down and walk away , rookie."

"Why don't you make me! Oh. Sorry Captain."

The clone dropped me kind of harshly, and walked away upset.

"You need to be more careful youngling."

"I am not a youngling, I am a padawan!"

The clone captain laughed a little.

"The name's Rex, who are you, padawan?"

"Ahsoka Tano."

"Well Ahsoka Tano, it was nice to meet you."

Then Rex walked away. That was how I first met Rex.

**Six Years Later...**

"Hey Rex! Wait up! WOAH!"

That's when I accidentally ran into Rex and fell on top of him.

"Ahsoka!" Then he started to giggle.

"Sorry!" I started to giggle too.

I got up and helped him up.

" So kid, want to get something to eat at the Mess Hall and then go to the Training Room?"

" Fine. But are you sure you want to get your butt kicked today?"

" Funny since I'm pretty sure I have won 12 out of 14 times when we have battled."

"Oh yeah?" That's when we walked into the Mess Hall, " Hey boys, who is most likely to when a battle? Me or Captain Rexy over here?"

The clones laughed and almost simultaneously said, "Ahsoka."

Then they saw Rex's face and said, "Both. We don't know."

That's when I laughed and said, "See!"

Rex just grumbled, "Whatever."

I decided to buy Rex's lunch that day because he seemed a little butt hurt.

After we got our lunch, Rex and I sat down at the table where Cody, Fives, Gree, Rys, and Wolffe were at.

"Hey Ahsoka." said Gree.

"Hey. You guys going to come see me beat up Rex at the Training Center?"

"Yeah. Definitely!"

For a while we just sat there laughing and talking, but I had to go get my com-link just in case my master called me or was going to.

"Hey guys I'll be right back, I have to get my com-link from my room and I'll meet you all in the Training Room."

They all nodded and I ran off to my room.

**Rex's P.O.V.**

After Ahsoka left to go, all of us went to meet Ahsoka in the Training Room.

"Rexy, I know your obsessed with me. " The other clones were saying this trying to sound like Ahsoka.

They always teased me about my nickname Ahsoka gave me and my crush on her.

"You guys are going to regret that!"

They ran down the hall because they knew I would chase them and then pound their faces in.

When we finally arrived at the Training Room, we started to workout with weights because Ahsoka was taking a while.

"Guys I am so sorry, Skyguy was being overprotective questioning where I was."

"Don't worry 'Soka. It's fine." I said.

The guys just smirked at me.

"Rexy, ready to fight?"

The guys' smiles just got bigger.

"Yep."

Ahsoka got into her fighting stance and I did too.

That's when Ahsoka threw a punch at my face, but I blocked it, and threw a kick towards her face.

"Ahh!" I realized I had kicked her in the jaw.

She just sat there holding her jaw.

" I'm so so sorry 'Soka! I didnt..."

That's when it hit me. I mean her fist.

"Don't let your guard down, Rexy."

All the guys laughed.

I wasn't really mad, I was impressed though.

"Nice work, youngling." I said as I stood up.

"I am not a youngling!"

She ran towards me and tackled me to the ground.

The guys all left with a smirk on their faces. I looked over to Cody who mouthed, "Make a move!"

Now I knew their plan was to leave all along. Great I am alone with Ahsoka.

* * *

**Is the story good so far? I need your feedback to see if I should continue this story. Thanks for reading. Please review. And may the Force be with you!**


	2. Is This Love?

**Rex's P.O.V.**

Ahsoka pinned me to the ground after I called her a "youngling".

"Say it! Say I am a padawan, not a youngling!"

"No!" I giggled.

It started to seem harder and harder to breath.

"Say it!"

"Fine! You're a padawan, not a youngling!"

Ahsoka got off of me and giggled.

I love her laugh. Rex, get a hold of your self.

"Rexy, it's late. Will you walk me to my room?"

"Yes 'Soka. I would love to."

We started to walk down the hall, when Ashoka stopped and fell to the ground.

" 'Soka! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I am fine. I just am to tired to walk. Carry me?" Ahsoka lifted her arms and giggled.

I picked her up and carried her to her room. I opened the door to her room and set her down on her bed. I started to leave, but Ahsoka grabbed my arm.

"Don't leave me. Stay here with me."

"I will never leave you."

I laid next to her and watched her fall asleep. She looks so cute when she sleeps.

**Next Morning...**

I woke up to see the beautiful girl I dreamt about almost every night.

"Morning beautiful."

Ahsoka's eyes fluttered open. "What?"

"Oh I said morning."

"Oh morning." She smiled.

I got out of her bed.

"Well, I better go. Cody is probably looking for me."

"Alright. See you soon."

"Okay, bye." Then I left.

I ran to find Cody. He is going to freak when I tell him what happened.

I finally found him in the Locker Room.

"Cody guess what!"

"You and Ahsoka are dating?"

"No. Last night, Ahsoka was so tired, she asked me to carry her to her room, then she wanted me to stay with her all night, so we slept in this same bed together last night!"

"So what does that mean?"

"I don't know. I hope it means she as feelings for me."

"Barriss thinks so."

"Since when do you talk to Barriss?"

"Since we began going out."

"And you didn't tell me? Your best friend?"

"Barriss didn't want anyone to know."

"I understand."

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

"And he stayed with me all night!"

"I am so happy for you Ahsoka!"

"We aren't even going out though. But please don't tell anyone okay? How are you and Cody doing anyway?"

"I won't tell anyway. And we are doing really good."

"That's really good! I am happy for you. Well I got to go."

"Okay. Bye Ahsoka."

"Bye."

I left and went to the Mess Hall to see all the boys sitting around the table laughing. Then I saw Rex. His dreamy eyes, his inviting smile, his full, soft-looking lips, and ... Ahsoka get a hold of yourself!

"Hey guys."

"Hey 'Soka!"

Then my com-link went off.

"Hey Skyguy!"

"Hey Snips! Get Rex and both of you come to the War Room."

"Yes Master."

I turned to Rex and smiled.

"You heard my Master. Come on Rexy!"

He got up and followed me.

I turned to Rex and remembered last night.

"Thanks."

"For what Ahsoka?"

"Carrying me last night, staying with me all night. I appreciate it."

"I would do that every night if I had to."

That's when we arrived at the War Room.

"Ahsoka, Rex. It seems as if the Separatists are planning an ambush on the Naboo system." Mace Windu said seriously.

Anakin turned to me and smiled, "So we are sending you, Rex, me, and Cody to defend the Naboo's Capitol and put a stop to this so called "ambush".

Obi-Wan turned to us. "Your team will discuss everything else on the ship, you all are to meet on the ship tomorrow morning. Dismissed."

"Yes masters."

Next Morning...

**Rex's P.O.V.**

I was so tired. I hadn't slept in days, but I don't understand why. I have an idea though, I think constantly of Ahsoka and I can't keep my mind off of her.

Knock Knock Knock!

"Rexy! It's me! Let me in."

As soon as I heard 'Rexy' I knew it was Ahsoka. Beautiful, talented, funny, charming Ahsoka.

"Coming!"

I got out of bed, even though I could barely stand up, and opened the door to see a smiling, perky Ahsoka.

"Hey! You ready to leave yet?"

"Almost. Just got to get dressed."

"Okay well you got 15 minutes until we leave."

"Yes Commander."

Ahsoka just turned to look at me and she giggled slightly. Then she left without another word.

This mission was going to be a good one and I could feel it.

* * *

**Well that's the end of Chapter Two. Please Review. May the Force be with you!**


	3. Landing On Naboo

**Rex's P.O.V.**

As I walked to the ship, I realized I had a huge smile on my face. All I could think of was Ahsoka.

As I arrived at the Ship Platform l saw Ahsoka wave to me.

"Rexy!"

That made me smile more. At least my helmet was on because I hardly ever smiled and I didn't want people to think I was becoming soft. Was I though?

In the ship...

"Okay, so Ahsoka and Rex will watch the Palace, and Cody and I will watch the Queen. Here are your disguises. Rex, Cody, and I will all look like the Queen's advisors. Ahsoka, you will look like Rex's servant. You will awake at 6:00 AM and end at 11:00 PM. Then the Queen's guards can watch from there. If you see anything suspicious, report to me. Any questions?"

"No master."

"No sir."

"Good. Now go change into your disguises."

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

I walked into my room to see a silver dress made out of silk with silver leggings and a short silver veil that was supposed to cover my face. Female servants were also supposed to not wear shoes either. The servants here are treated pretty good!

After I put my disguise on I walked to Rex's room.

"Rexy! It's me, Ahsoka!"

He opened the door and smiled.

He was dressed in black pants, with a silver shirt, black combat boots, and a black trench coat. He actually looked really cute!

"Come in Ahsoka."

I walked into his room and sat down on his bed.

"I am not so comfortable in these clothes, I like my armor better."

"Me too."

Rex only smiled and stared at me.

"You look beautiful though."

I blushed a lot, luckily I had the veil on to cover my face.

"Thanks. You look cute."

He only smiled more.

My com-link began to beep.

"Ahsoka Tano here."

"Snips, it's Anakin. The ship is landing in a few minutes. Get Rex and Cody and meet me down at the Landing Platform in 10 minutes."

"Yes master."

"You heard him Rexy. Lets go get Cody!"

We walked down the hall to Cody's room.

"So 'Soka. You excited for this mission?"

"I guess. I mean I don't really know what to expect."

"Yeah me either."

Rex turned to Cody's door and knocked.

"Cody, it's Rex and Ahsoka. Come on, General Skywalker needs us to meet him at the Hangar."

Cody walked out of his room wearing almost the same disguise as Rex.

"Let's get this mission over with!"

**At the Hangar...**

"Glad you guys decided to show up." Skyguy chuckled.

"Well we definitely wouldn't want to miss your famous confidence-boost lectures!"

My master only turned to glare at me but he chuckled right after.

The Queen of Naboo walked towards us and greeted us. She had her servants show us to our rooms. Since I was Rex's "servant", I have to share a room with him.

"Okay, well here is your room sir." The servant bowed towards Rex and nodded towards me.

Rex opened the door and I gasped at its beauty. There were two beds with light blue comforters, a refresher, a small kitchen, and best of all a view of Naboo's waterfalls.

"Beautiful right?"

I nodded at Rex and smiled. I ran towards the bed, jumped, and landed on the bed. I just giggled and smiled more.

" Having fun kid?"

I only rolled my eyes playfully at him and he smiled.

I started to jump on the bed and I held out my hand for Rex to join me. He took my hand hesitantly, but he got more comfortable and started to have fun.

I tripped over a pillow and landed on fell on Rex. We both landed on the floor with a thud.

"'Soka! Are you okay?"

I giggled, "I'm fine Rex! Are you okay?"

"Yes. You are clumsy though!"

"Hey!" We both laughed.

The next morning we would start our mission. I have to admit I'm looking forward to spending some more alone time with Rex.

* * *

**Please review. And thanks for reading! And may the Force be with you!**


	4. Decisions and Criminals

**Sorry it's been so long since I have updated. I didn't know you guys liked this story so much. Okay so I need everyone's help. I have been thinking about making a One Direction/OC story but I want to make sure you all want that. So PM me, review, or vote on my poll telling me if I should make that story. If enough people want me to I will have another poll question about the OC in the story. Thanks for reading. Please Review and vote on my poll.**

* * *

Rex's POV

I stood next to the queen with Padme by my side. Ahsoka was supposed to act like my slave so she carried a tray of fruit with her and always asked if I would like some. She had this look of amusement and enjoyment in her eyes. We found this whole thing quite funny when we weren't on the job but when we were working we were almost completely serious. Anakin nodded at us which meant that our shift was over for the day. Ahsoka and I wanted to go see the town so we went there instead. We changed out of unifrom. I just wore a black t-shirt, jeans, and black shoes while Ahsoka wore high-waisted jean shorts, a tan, bow tie tank top half shirt (she tucked into her shorts), and white gladiator sandals.

"I'm glad we get to hang out Rexie."

"Me too."

"So Rexie, whatdo you want to do?"

"Let's go get something to eat and then we can go shopping."

"Okay."

We walked into a restraunt and ordered some food. We talked and joked just like old times. After dinner we walked down the street and past a jewerly vendor.

"Sir, why don't you by a necklace for the lovely lady." said an old woman.

"Well I suppose." I let Ahsoka pick out the necklace she wanted. She chose a turquois gem stone necklace. I paid for it.

"May I say you two make a good couple." said the woman.

Ahsoka and I both blushed.

"Well thank you but we aren't a couple."

"Fate says differently."

We walked away and talked some more.

"Thank you so much for the necklace."

"Your welcome."

She kissed my cheek and we went back to the palace.

A day before they are supposed to leave Naboo...

Ahsoka's POV

I was almost positive about my feelings for Rex. I knew in my heart I loved him. I was just waiting for him to tell me how he felt. In the past few days we have gotten a lot closer and there were moments where I thought he was going to tell me he loved me. Rex and I were dressed in uniform just walking around the palace when I saw a suspicious looking man. He was trying to sneak past the guards at the front gate. I couldn't see his face but I could tell he was up to no good.

"Rex, look." I whispered and pointed to the mysterious man.

He nodded and I took out my comlink.

"Master, I have spotted a suspicious man and he is trying to break in through the front gate."

"Okay be there as soon as possible. I need you to handle this though."

"Yes master, may the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you too, Ahsoka."

I ended the transmission and signaled Rex. he nodded and grabbed my lightsabers from my hidden belt. I jumped into the air and landed behind the cloaked figure. I quickly activated my lightsabers and pointed them at the person.

"Don't move. You are to be taken in for questioning for your suspicious acts against the Republic."

I only heard a small laugh.

"Put your hands up!"

"Oh I don't think so Jedi." I recognized that eerie voice. Aurra Sing.

She quickly turned around and whipped off her cloak. She took out an electro laser gun and shot at me many times. I dodged them but one hit my hand.I dropped both of my light sabers in pain, but I quickly regained my composure. My light sabers were far away from my reach so I decided to just use my hand-to-hand combat skills. Aurra grabbed her double blasters and began to shoot me with those. I dodged them and ran up to Aurra and tried to punch her in the jaw. She laughed and blocked it but I kicked both of her blasters out of her hands. She looked angry. We began to throw punches and kicks at each other. I was only hit once or twice. Suddenly, as I tried to elbow her in the nose, she kicked my chest and I flew back. I hit the concrete floor really hard. Aurra jumped on me and held me down as she took out a knife from her belt. I struggled but couldn't really move. I began to look back at my life as I knew it was going to end soon. Then I realized I never got to tell Rex how I feel about him, wait where is Rex?

Aurra's POV

I was hired by Count Dooku to murder the Queen of Naboo. He didn't tell me why but I really didn't care as long as I got paid. But right now I am having a little trouble with finishing my job. This pesky Jedi had to come along and distract me. I held her on the ground, ready to finally kill this Jedi who had gotten in my way too many times before. Suddenly as I held the knife in the air a surge of pain went through me and everything turned black.

Ahsoka's POV

I closed my eyes waitimg for the pain, when it never came. I opened my eyes to see Aurra unconscious on the concrete floor next to me. I quickly stood up and saw Rex pointing a gun towards Aurra.

"Did you stun her?"

"Yep," he said proudly smirking, "I saved your life, again." I rolled my eyes but laughed.

"Looks like we are even now." I said.

"Thank you though." I said after hugging Rex.

"Don't worry about it."

My masterran around the corner with a few guards. I explained to him everything and we took Aurra into custody. We were planning to leave early tomorrow so that we could get Aurra to prison and questioning faster. My master said we didn't need to go on guard tonight so we went back to our room to change and go back to the town. I wore a simple white t-shirt, denim capris, and converse while Rex wore a black t-shirt, jeans, and black shoes. We walked along the street just taking in all the sights we probably wouldn't be seeing in a while. It was dark outside and the lights in the streets twinkled. I didn't know if I should tell Rex my feelings now that I have the chance. Finally I gathered all my courage. Really, I could fight Sith and many droids in near death experiences but I have trouble telling Rex I love him. I mentally laughed.

"Hey Rex?" I stopped walking and turned towards Rex.

"Yes Ahsoka?" But before I could say anything I was pulled into darkness.


	5. Author's Note to Readers

Hey Readers! I'm so happy with how all my stories are turning out right now. Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter. Okay so recently I have been debating whether or not I should make a romance story between One Direction and an OC. I need your opinion because your guys' opinions matter most to me. Should I write that story? I have a few ideas for it though. But I promise it would be a good romance story. It will be sad at times though but in the end true love will prevail. Hopefully. :) So just PM me, review, and vote on my poll on my profile to tell me if I should create a One Direcrion/OC story. I really need to know so please go. Oh and also AhsokaTano141516 (An author on ) needs people to vote on her poll too so go to AhsokaTano141516's profile and please vote on her poll. Thanks for reading this it means a lot to me and I will try to update all my stories as soon as I can. May the Force be with you all!

~AhsokaTano99


End file.
